TK and Kari Date night
by memrme3
Summary: A story of T.K finally asks Kari out on a date. just to let you know this is my first ever fanfic and i know you more than likely have heard that thousands of times before constructive criticism welcome, be nice please but also honest. when i get a review ill start the next chapter. please enjoy, final note i am dyslexic i did my best to ensure all spelling and grammar is correct.


It was a monday morning like any other, complete silence until the beeping of an alarm clock went off. When a grumpy, drowsey teen groaned he search of his arlam clock to srop the irritating sound that awoke him, he search for it using his hand bearly able to opeh his eyes from being so tired while feeling across his desk that was next to his bed searching for his arlam clock he knock other a cup from yesterdays cup of tea, luckily for him it was empty, he finally found his alarm clock and started hitting it with his plam trying to find the off button not bothering to search for the button after about 3 hits the alarm stopped as the teen released a sigh of realif,"silence at last" he thought to himself. He climbed out of his bed rubbing his eyes as finaly opened them all the way, and walk out his room only wearing his boxers. he headed in to the bathroom to take shower, about 5 minutes later he walks out wearing his dressing grown and walked back into his room with the smell of his breakfast being cooked wiffed up his nose. He started to sniff at the smell and then he realised what it was he was smelling and smiled as he closed the door to his room and got changed in to his usual school clothes, yellow and green shirt, shorts and fishing hat. He left his room and sat down to have his breakfast which was bacon, eggs and sauages, which was left for he on the table, " your the best mum" he called though to the study where his mum was as she was on the computer."thats alright honey" she said come back into the kitchen to colllect her cup of tea, "how are you feeling today T.K" his mother asked "just fine, how about you" he asked "just alittle stressed i have got alot of work to do this week" his mother sighed. "well better get back to work, have fun at school" "ill try to, no promises though"he joked his mother chuckled alittle and got back to work. Once T.K finished his breakfast he put his plate in the dish washer and went to the bath room and clean his teeth, "ok mum i am off to school see you later"he called though the house leaving though the door "ok dear, love you" she called back "i love you to mum" he called back as he closed the door behind him.

he walked down the hall towards the evelator, once he arrived he pressed a button so the elevator would stop. about 30 secs later the elevator stopped and opened, two people where waiting inside, he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind him, "morning yolei, cody" "good morning" cody greated with a slight boaw, "morning" yolei reply. T.K let out a great yawn "the wrost part of school is waking up so god damn earily" they all laughed as the elevator reached the buttom, they all exited the elevator and walked to school.

The bell rang to signal the end of the first lesson. Yolei and kari exited their class room walking together to their next lesson. "Yolei, have you noticed anything strange about T.K lately" Kari ask her friend "how so" she replied, "well this may sound abit odd but i like he likes me" Kari said a bit shyly "seriously" Yolei said in shock "yeah, why?, i think he does" Kari said abit confused "no, no, no, i mean you seriously only just noticed" she said with a smile on her face kari was shocked that Yolei noticed before she did " I am sure T.K is abit more sutile than davis but it was still so obveius" Yolei conutined, Kari looked at the floor in deep thought "anyway this is my stop cya later" Yolei said in a happy tone "yeah, cya Yolei" kari walked down to her next class.

The bell rang again to signal the end of the second lesson and the start of the break. Kari left her lesson in a slightly more happy mood than when was went in, as she left she headed to her locker to prepare for her next lesson. "Hey kari" kari heard for behind her she turned to see T.K behind her "Oh hey T.K" kari said with a smile, T.K suddenly became very nervous, which confused kari "listen kari...i was wondering if...er... if we could...you and me that is...i mean if you don't have any other plans.." kari closed her locker and put her finger to his lips to silence him and he obeyed "friday, movies, my choice" she said in a happy tone. and then kissed T.K on the cheeck and walk off behind him. T.K was complete stunned, all he could do is watch Kari walk off into the crowd of people. T.K let out a huge sigh of releaf as he unfroze realising it wasn't a dream this time. T.K went in to his next lesson very happy with him self for finaly building up the courage to ask her out, well to have a date with her whether or not he actuitily asked her. The bell rang for the third lesson "crap i am going to be late" he said aloud running down the hall.

Once school finished T.K was waiting outside the school grounds looking around when he sure Kari walking off home alone. he ran over to her to give her company "besides thier appartment is not to far from mine" he thought to himself. he managed to get behind Kari with out her knowing and said "how whats a pretty girl like you doing walking home alone" Kari froze in a panic thinking to herself "wait i know that voice" as she turned to see T.K behind her smiling. Kari smiled back and give T.K a hug, just as T.K put his arms around her she pulled back and said with a slight laugh "took your time to catch up" "arrgghhh, you saw me coming?" T.K said in a jokey sad way. "well i saw you waiting, I thought you would come running" she teased. they walked on towards Kari's apartment talking about thier day at school untill they arrived at the apartment T.K countined to walk her to her door said " well i guess ill catch you later" T.K said "ok, cya tomorrow then?" she asked "yeah sure, ill swing by tomorrow morning and come get ya" he said with a smile "sounds good" she said as she closed the door. T.K walked off home very happy indeed.

Kari walked down the hall and noticed Tai sat down watching T.V, she sat down on the sofa oppersite as Tai fanily turn his attention towards her and asked "how was your day" "best one so far she said closing her eyes and look at Tai, Tai was interested "why, what happend" he asked "well... i got a date on friday" said smiling. it took a second or two for it to sink in "WHAT?" Tai shouted at the top of his voice "Your only 15" Tai calmed down abit "you sholdn't be dating at your age" he then saw Kari was about to cry so he asked " well who is it, anyone i know" talking at a normal volume again "yeah" she said wiping tears off her face, Tai waiting for an answer very impaysontly, once kari finished wiping her tears away she finished "it's T.K" Tai was stunned as if time had stopped, he thought it over for about ten seconds, kari not know how he would react. tai then sat down next to her and gave her a hug "well... at least it is not some jerk that would only hurt you" comforting Kari, she hugged he back saying " thank you, for understanding" Tai was thinking to himself "well T.K is a trust worthy person, besides i know where he lives so if does any thing bad ill be there" Tai finished thinking with an evil type smile on this face, kari looked up to his face and asked "what are you smiling about Tai" Tai wiped the smile off his face and said " oh nothing".

Meanwhile T.K just Arrived home "hi mum, i am back" he called in to the apartment "ohh hi honey" she called back from the kitichen " how was you day dear" she said sipping from her cup of tea "ohh i would say pretty good" he said smiling "espeacily as i went to school to day" he said as a joke. "That's nice to hear, what happend to make it so good" she asked happy that her son was happy "well, got a date on friday" said full of glee, his mother full of exitment "ohh, who's the lucky lady" she asked in a gossipy way, "Kari" T.K said grabing some chocolate out of the cuboard "ohh she is just lovely"she said happy for her son. "ohh wait here take this" T.K's mum handed T.K some money "i have to work late on friday so you can use that to get some food after the date" she said trying to make up for working late again, "thanks abuntch mum" he said giving his mother a hug. "speaking of which i have to get back to work" he watched his mother walk back into the study. suddenly his mobile phone began to ring T.K pulled it out of his pocket and look at the screen and saw it said "Matt" so he hit answer "Hey, bro whats up?" he said to his brother thought the phone as he walked into his room and closed the door " hi lil'bro, just checking that we are still on for wednesday, you know coming over for tea?" "ohh yeah i forgot about that"T.K laughed and countiued "sorry had alot on my mind today, but yeah i can still make it still" "good good, so whats been on your mind so much?" "well i asked someone out today" "thats my lil' bro, who, when, where?" matt started drilling T.K for answers "well i asked, Kari out to the cinimna on friday" "Kari?,Tai's sister?" "yeah, why" "well it's about time you asked her" he said happy for T.K "what do you mean it's about time" T.K asked his brother very confused "come on T.K, i am your brother i know that you have had a crush on her since you first meet her as a kid" T.K blushed at what matt said luckily matt couldn't see him blush beacuse he was on the phone "how did you know" he asked wanting answers "like i said, i'm you brother I can just tell these things. your my brother aright asking out the girl of his dreams" Matt said very proud of his brother "well, when i said i asked her out... what i meant to say was that i tried asking her out but stumbled over my words so much and then Kari said you should go to the movies" T.K said brasing himself for an eye full "aagghh T.K so what your saying is that you tried and then she asked you out" said abit disapointed "oohhh sorry T.K our last member turned up ill have to let you go i have rehersals to do, cya" "yeah, bye Matt" hanging up the phone.


End file.
